buttuglymartiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben-Tucci (Original Timeline)
"What's wrong Tucci?! Why do you want to reset the universe?!" ~Tak "I want him back." ~Ben-Tucci Benjamin Tuccini was one of Piko Taro's disciple in the Original Timeline, and is responsible for the Universe Reset. History Benjamin Tuccini was born in Japan to a single mother, having never known his father. His mother was absent in much of his life, preferring to spend her nights in Tokyo with friends, often spending days at a time without seeing her son. Eventually, his mother married a high-level Yakuza boss, who seemed to treat the child well in public. Privately, however, the boss often berated, even attacked his adopted son for trivial reasons. As his branch of Yakuza suffered several setbacks, the man became more and more abusive, even to the point of leaving Tucci bloodied and unable to leave his room for weeks. One day, Tucci, now a teenager, was walking along his way to school and encountered a man seemingly alone and hungry on the street. Tucci did not know the man, only seeing him as someone lonely, like himself, and offered the man the fruit his mother packed him for lunch. The man accepted this food gratefully, and the two parted ways for quite some time. A week later, however, Tucci's life changed forever. Tucci's father came home one day, having found out his brother was arrested for possession of drugs. The man viciously beat Tucci, before leaving the house once more for the night. The next day, the man Tucci previously helped appeared before him. His name was Piko Taro, and he awakened within Tucci the power to use GUN. Later that night, Tucci waited for his father to return. When the man walked in, Tucci used GUN to kill him, causing his mother to yell in panic and flee the house. Tucci managed to escape the police who investigated the crime, once again finding Taro in a dark alley. Taro offered to take the young Tucci under his wing, as an apprentice and perhaps even a successor. Later, in 2019, Piko Taro was killed by a man named Tak, who Taro had made an enemy out of in the past. Encounter with Tak In 2025, Tak began to investigate Piko Taro's followers that had gone into hiding. Unbeknownst to him, Tucci had finished Piko Taro's research into the metaphysics of the universe, planning to destroy this universe in order to rebuild it in his image. Tak battled Tucci in order to stop the latter's plan, but Tucci used GUN to shoot Tak, killing him. Tucci then used Tak's soul to shoot a hole into the fabric of reality and escape it. Tucci began rewinding time in order to reach the beginning of existence, but suddenly Pikorio Tario, a version of Piko Taro that exists between universes, appeared and stopped Tucci. Tario then took Tucci's power in order to restore the universe, as his counterpart's death was actually part of Taro's plan, and Tucci's efforts to resurrect him had interrupted it.Tario restored the flow of time, but Tucci's efforts had destabilized the universe, changing its inhabitants irreparably. Tario killed Tucci, allowing a different version of him to appear in order to aid Taro's plans once more. Category:Chacteters Category:Villains